


27. Sbattere la faccia contro il muro

by Rota



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Double Drabble, Future Fic, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 01:06:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17152436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rota/pseuds/Rota
Summary: Un momento di silenzio sospeso e Shu espresse il proprio disappunto.-... Ouch.





	27. Sbattere la faccia contro il muro

 

***ShuMika**  
*Sbattete la faccia contro il muro  
***DoubleDrabble partecipante all'Iniziativa di Natale della mia pagina Autrice!!!**  
*Per Ortensia (L)

  
  
  
  
 

Un momento di silenzio sospeso e Shu espresse il proprio disappunto.  
-... Ouch.  
Sentì la mano di Mika irrigidirsi attorno alla sua spalla - quella stessa mano che lo aveva preso e lo aveva girato nel nel mezzo di un bacio appassionato, all’improvviso.  
Erano passati tra mesi dall'ultima volta che si erano visti, e dall'altra parte del mondo Shu aveva pensato moltissime cose riguardo il suo ragazzo. Mai però che potesse diventare così maldestro da girarlo come voleva, senza grazia.  
Oltre che a diventare così alto. E bello.  
-Itsuki… san?  
Mika provò timidamente a spezzare il silenzio, preoccupato; Shu fu scosso da un brivido a sentire quanto arrochita e profonda fosse la sua voce, come se ci fossero dubbi quando premeva a quella maniera il bacino contro il suo sedere.  
La guancia bruciava, però. Rispose tutto impettito.  
-Spera solo che non rimangano segni.  
Lo disse con la stessa autorità di quando era ancora il suo “Oshi san”, convintissimo di suonare minaccioso.  
Un altro momento di silenzio, poi Shu lo sentì trattenere a stento le risa. Il rosso sulle sue guance divenne lieve livore e assottigliando lo sguardo cercò di guardarlo male persino con la faccia premuta contro il muro.  
Per fortuna quella notte Mika seppe farsi perdonare.


End file.
